monsterhunterworldfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Damage
https://mhworld.kiranico.com/guide/damage = Расчёт урона = *Тип урона **Режущий **Дробящий **Снаряды **Элементальный и Abnormal Status *Abnormal Status Attack *Factors for Damage Calculation *Attack Value *Motion Value *Sharpness **Sharpness Gauge and Consumption *Weapon Adjustment *Sharpness Adjustment *Critical Hit *Monster Hitzone *Elemental Value **Elemental Crit Skill Adjustment *Projectile Adjustment *Critical Distance *Rapid Fire Adjustment *Fixed Damage Тип урона Когда атаки поражают монстра, наносятся два вида урона: Физический (необработанный) урон и урон стихий (но только если оружие имеет Элементный урон). Некоторые виды оружия имеют атрибут ненормального статуса вместо элементального атрибута. Это оружие будет наносить физический урон и наносить урон статусу. Физический урон включает урон Режущий, дробящий и снаряды. Элементный урон включает Огонь, Вода, Гром, Лед и Дракон. Есть и другие источники урона, такие как Исправлено Урон и статус урона. Все типы урона наносятся независимо друг от друга. Режущий Режущий урон является основным типом урона для следующего оружия: *Great Sword *Long Sword *Sword and Shield *Dual Blades *Lance *Gunlance *Switch Axe *Charge Blade *Insect Glaive The following attacks also deal Severing damage: *Hunting Horn's Handle Poke *Bow's Melee Attack deals Severing damage * Some Kinsects deal Severing damage * Slicing shot from Bowguns Tails can only be cut by Severing damage. This happens when sufficient Severing damage has been accumulated on the tail, which then severs it. Дробящий Дробящий урон является основным типом урона для следующего оружия: *Молот *Охотничий рог The following attacks also deal Blunt damage: *Sword & Shield's shield-oriented attacks ** Sword/Shield Combo ** Shield Attack ** Shield Bash ** Hard Bash ** Falling Bash *Lance's Shield Attack *Kinsects with Blunt attribute Blunt weapons deal Exhaust status when they hit a monster. If they hit a monster's head, they deal Stun damage. Снаряды Урон снарядами является основным типом урона для следующего оружия: *Light Bowgun *Heavy Bowgun *Bow Gunlance's Shelling attacks deal Fixed damage instead of Projectile damage. Элементальный Элементальный урон: * Огонь * Вода * Гроза * Лёд * Дракон Оружие ближнего боя может иметь атрибут элемента/статуса или нет. Некоторые двойные клинки имеют два Элемента/статуса по одному на каждый клинок. Лук может иметь атрибут элемента. У лукорудий нет элементальных атрибутов, но они могут заряжать элеменатльные снаряды которые будут наносить элементальный урон монстрам. Урон стихий в основном зависит от значения стихии оружия и зоны попадания монстров. На урон Аномального статуса не влияет Физический или Элементальные значения зоны попадания. Оружие ближнего боя имеет шанс 1 в 3 на то, чтобы нанести урон Abnormal Status, в то время как оружие дальнего боя всегда применяет Abnormal Status урон. Если у монстра нет слабости к определенному элементу в их хитзоне, тогда не наносится элементального урона. Физический урон, нанесенный оружие не затрагивается, так как рассчитывается урон стихий и физический урон по отдельности. Статусные атаки Abnormal Status attributes: * Яд * Паралич * Сон * Взрыв Оружие ближнего боя может иметь атрибут «Ненормальный статус» вместо Элементального урона. Луки не могут иметь естественный атрибут статуса, но может экипировать Status Coatings, чтобы стрелы наносили урон Status. При экипировке статусных покрытий будет отключен атрибут Элемента Лука временно. Bowguns не имеют естественных атрибутов Abnormal Status, но может загружать выстрелы статуса, которые наносят урон неправильному статусу. Для оружия ближнего боя каждый раз, когда происходит атака, атака имеет шанс 1 к 3 нанести урон Нормального статуса. Для оружия дальнего боя успешное попадание всегда будет наносить урон Abnormal Status. Нанесение урона от Abnormal Status монстру не сразу активировать его эффект. Вместо этого у монстров есть врожденная терпимость к Состояние Болезни. Чтобы вызвать статусный недуг, достаточно урона от статуса. быть оказанным монстру, чтобы преодолеть его порог терпимости. Когда монстр связан с недугом, накопленный урон статуса сброс к 0 и дополнительный урон статуса не может быть нанесен, пока монстр восстанавливается. Единственным исключением из этого является яд. После того, как монстр выздоровел, его порог терпимости для Болезни увеличивается. Это означает, что требуется больше статуса. Урон должен быть накоплен прежде чем сможет нанести монстру ту же болезнь. Для всех статусных эффектов (кроме взрыва), накопленный урон статуса постепенно исчезает из-за допусков монстра. Преодоление этого постепенное затухание необходимо, чтобы успешно вызвать статус болезни на монстре. Факторы расчёта урона На расчеты урона влияют следующие факторы: BM = Blademaster = Ближний бой Bowgun = Дальний бой Значения атаки Значение Атаки Охотника рассчитывается из Охотника, экипированное оружие, усиление атаки (например, в режиме Архидемона у двойных клинков или наличие баффа атаки HH), экипированные умения, предметы и навыки еды. когда ущерб рассчитывается, используются только истинные значения, а отображаемое значение атаки снижается с помощью множителя дисплея. Значения движения Все атаки оружия имеют значение движения (MV), которое определяет, что пропорция значения Атаки используется в расчетах ущерба. За Например, более слабый ход с использованием 40 MV применяет 40% от значения атаки в расчете урона, в то время как более сильный ход с 80 МВ применяет 80% Значение атаки при расчете урона. В общем, медленное оружие компенсирует более медленные атаки с большими MV и быстрое оружие компенсируют их более быстрые атаки с меньшими MVs. Острота Резкость описывает, насколько остро оружие. Острое оружие наносит больше урона и с меньшей вероятностью отскакивает при попадании в жесткие части тела. Острота оружия разделена на отдельные цвета (см. Ниже). Разные цвета обеспечивают различные множители для урона, нанесенного игроком. В дополнение к меньшему урону, более слабые цвета резкости вызывают некоторые оружие теряет функциональность. Например, в Orange Sharpness, Снаряды стрелкового оружия будут наносить меньше урона, а топор выключателя может подпрыгивать, пока в режиме Меча, и Двойные клинки не завершат полный клинок Танцевальная анимация. В Red Sharpness Gunlance не может выстрелить Sharpness Gauge and Consumption Каждое оружие может наносить только определенное количество ударов в конкретном резкость цвета до того, как она тускнеет, а резкость цвета снижается. Резкость расходуется, когда игрок наносит атаку, но некоторый щит атаки от SnS и Lance не истощают резкость. Хотя большинство атак истощают остроту на единицу за удар, некоторые виды оружия имеют атаки, которые истощают резкость быстрее: * Charge Blade с Elemental Boost не теряет резкость при защите. **Не теряет резкость при блокировке грохота, давления ветра или толчков. Резкость можно восстановить, заточив оружие точечным камнем. Weapon Adjustment Некоторым атакам присущ бонус к урону: Sharpness Adjustment Некоторые движения изменяют Sharpness, что влияет как на урон, так и на вероятность отскока. * Lance/Hitzone Selection Критические удары и слабые удары Когда атака наносит критический удар, наносится дополнительный урон. Когда атака дает слабый удар, урон уменьшается. Критические попадания происходят, когда оружие имеет положительное значение мастерства. Положительное мастерство относится к вероятности нанесения критического удара атакой. Например, оружие с мастерством 20% будет иметь 20% шанс нанести дополнительный урон при атаке. Более высокое значение мастерства увеличит вероятность нанесения критического удара. Успешный Критический удар применяет бонус + 25% к значению атаки оружия. Слабые удары происходят, когда оружие имеет отрицательное значение мастерства. Отрицательное мастерство относится к вероятности слабого удара при атаке. Например, оружие с мастерством -20% имеет шанс 20% нанести слабый удар. Более низкие отрицательные значения мастерства увеличивают вероятность слабого удара. Слабый удар применяет дебафф -25% к значение атаки оружия. Приведенная ниже таблица кратко иллюстрирует взаимодействие между мастерством и вероятностью нанесения критического или слабого удара: Some skills influence Affinity values: Monster Hitzone Монстры состоят из разных частей тела, и каждая часть имеет свои слабости к физическому урону и урону стихии. Физическая слабость Hitzone не влияет на слабость Стихий, и наоборот. Если Hitzone не является слабой для определенного элемента (т.е. значение Hitzone 0), тогда не наносится элементального урона, но физический урон не затрагивается. Чем выше значение Hitzone, тем оно слабее. Например, если голова монстра имеет значения Hitzone 20/50/40 (соответствует Типы урона режущий, дробящий и снаряд соответственно), затем Атаки типа "режущий" наносят 20% урона, атаки типа "дробящий" 50% урона, а атаки типа "снаряд наносят 40% урона. Зона попадания, как правило, считается уязвимой, если ее физическая значение Hitzone равно 45 или выше, или когда значение Elemental Hitzone равно 20 или выше. Elemental Value Когда оружие с атрибутом Элемента наносит атаку, оно наносит Элементальный урон в дополнение к физическому урону, который оно наносит. Нанесенный игроком урон от стихий не наносит урон монстрам. В отличие от физического урона, урон стихии не зависит от движения Ценности. Тем не менее, некоторые виды оружия могут давать бонус к урону стихий на конкретные ходы атаки. В общем, быстрее ударять оружие лучше подходит для нанесения элементального урона, потому что они делают несколько ударов в то же время для нанесения одного удара требуется более медленное ударное оружие. За исключением баффов «Охотничий рог», баффы стихийной атаки от умений и навыков питания ограничены суммой + 20%. Elemental Crit Skill Adjustment Projectile Adjustment Критическая дистанция For Gunner Weapons, Critical Distance (or Critical Range) refers to the distance at which a fired shot deals maximal damage. If the player is in Critical Distance, the aiming reticle will look like this: Generally, being too close or too far away from the target will put the player outside of Critical Distance. Being too close or too far (i.e. outside of Critical Distance) will reduce the damage done by player Projectiles. Critical Distance does not affect Affinity or Critical Hits. Rapid Fire Adjustment The Light Bowgun is capable of Rapid Fire, where the LBG shoots multiple shots in a single burst at the cost of 1 ammo. Each individual shot fired from Rapid Fire is weaker than a single shot of the same ammo type, but if most Rapid Fire shots land, their combined damage will exceed the damage done by firing just a single shot. Fixed Damage Fixed damage is dealt directly to the monster and does not have a damage calculation. This means that Fixed damage attacks are not mitigated by the monster's Hitzone values or affected by the player's Attack value.Some sources of Fixed damage, such as Gunlance shelling and Wyvern Fire, and Bowgun Sticky shot and Crag shot, also deal additional Fire damage. This additional Fire damage will be impacted by damage calculations.